


Asked For It

by mittakus



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Texting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Neil出門的時候總是會三不五時傳簡訊給他。他「知道」、也「不知道」這些訊息到底是從哪個時間傳過來的，但Ives總是會回。**Neil is Bold**Ives is Normal
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Asked For It

(12:12am)  
 **買不到牛奶**

(12:13am)  
那就回來

(12:15am)  
 **可是我想要喝牛奶**

(12:15am)  
我明天早上晨練再幫你買

(12:20am)  
 **可是我現在就想要喝**

(12:21am)  
忍忍，回來

(12:25am)  
 **我在等你說：「你可以喝我的牛奶。」**

(12:26am)  
我沒有牛奶，Neil，你覺得如果我有我會不給你喝嗎？

(12:32am)  
Neil？

(12:45am)  
Neil，有狀況嗎？

(12:52am)  
 **有。**  
(12:53am)  
 **你是一個毫無情趣的人，Ives，我討厭你**

-

(6:30am)  
我把牛奶放在冰箱了

(6:31am)  
你到底在生什麼氣？？？

(6:55am)  
 **我還沒有起床**

(6:56am)  
我就躺在你背後，Neil，你為什麼要傳簡訊？

(7:02am)  
 **現在太早了，你太早就跑出去了，我現在不想喝牛奶**

(7:04am)  
Neil

\--

Neil把手機隨便甩到一邊，偷偷往後瞄了一眼走出房間的Ives──嘖，又要跑掉──惱怒地翻身霸佔了整個床，不到一分鐘，房門又「喀」一聲打開了，Neil聽到男人走近的腳步聲、他把某個東西輕聲放在床邊櫃上的聲音，Neil打算轉頭去看，下一秒就被快速地吻住，很快他就感覺到甜甜的牛奶味流進他的口中，更多的順著嘴角流到他的脖子和耳後。  
Neil很快地反應過來，打蛇隨棍上地用膝蓋上下頂弄對方的下體。  
「很黏。」Neil在男人用舌頭撬開他的嘴時抱怨。  
「嗯。」Ives隨便回應，又說，「你自找的。」  
「我如果不自找一些樂趣，跟你在一起根本超無聊。」Neil的聲音聽起來有點沾沾自喜，像是一切都在他的預期之中。  
Ives事實上毫不介意這個態度──或者說，他覺得這樣的Neil莫名地可愛──他沒有反駁，只是做個過場一樣地小小翻了一下白眼，然後開始啃咬對方暴露在空氣中的乳頭，讓Neil發出一個舒服的呻吟。Ives很有效率地找到半勃的陰莖，上下撸動了幾下──Neil向來都是裸睡，顯然對於他們彼此來說都很方便。  
Neil黏膩地哼了聲，仰著頭享受，任由Ives在他身上舔來舔去，舔開他的入口，並用床頭櫃潤滑液把他打得更開。

在Ives真槍上陣之前，Neil推開了男人，咬了咬嘴唇，說：「我說想要喝你的牛奶。」語畢Neil一個俐落地翻身，把皺著眉頭的Ives壓到了床上，宣告：「我是說，我要你射在我嘴吧裡。」  
Ives奇怪地看著Neil，考慮了一下，最後還是說：「你是我遇過最不會口交的人，你知道嗎？」  
「練習，親愛的。所有事情都需要練習。」Neil對他拋了個媚眼，「而且可能這段時間，只有我能幫你口交了，你現在歸我。」  
Ives沒能再說什麼，Neil一個動作就把他的龜頭含進嘴裡，舌頭很快地繞著蕈狀部分舔，這讓Ives發出一個舒服的嘆息。  
「看，練習。」Neil得意洋洋。  
Ives白眼，手扶著Neil的後腦勺，說：「我猜你去咬了很多人的老二才學會？他們威脅要把你的牙齒拔掉才讓你──喔，天……」Neil漂亮的眼睛閃著純真的光芒，往上看著Ives，他快速地讓Ives的陰莖進出他的嘴巴，讓他不得不停下奚落的話語，在Ives正舒服的時候，Neil抓準時機退了出來，令男人發出難忍的怒吼。  
「你不用吃醋，我是自學的。」Neil露出天使一樣的笑容，這一次他一口氣含到根部，讓Ives暫時沒有機會深究「自學」到底是怎麼回事，就又聽到年輕的男人含糊地問：「你可以射幾次？」幼稚且邪惡。

\--

(9:21am)  
你下次如果想要做愛可以直接說

(9:32am)  
 **如果你不是屌特別大，我才不會容許你的無趣**


End file.
